Benutzer:Ceyliel
Dear Ladys and Gentlemen! Ich bin Ceylon oder auf Seiten, auf denen alle Namen schon vergeben sind eben Ceyliel, auf SA auch SHIR0chan genannt. Ersteinmal vielen Dank an Kamikuu , die mir wesentlich geholfen hat, meine Infobox hier einzurichten (und mit wesentlich meine ich fast allesXD) Da mich Eldarya seit Mai vorletzen Jahres in seinen Bann geschlagen hat, war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass ich nach kurzem Googeln nach bestimmten Gefährten, Alchemie-Zutaten und Events auf dieses Wiki stieß. Selbst war ich hier bisher nur als Event-Informantin in den Kommentaren tätig, aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja irgenwann einmal^^. Nun denn, ersteinmal einen wundervollen Tag noch! Ceylon alias ''Ceyliel PS: Seit kurzem bin ich auch im englischen, beziehungsweise us-amerikanischen eldarya zu finden PPS: Und nun zu mir im In-Game Warum Absynth? Ich weiß, es wird angenommen, dass die Fragen die man beim Garden-Eignunungstest beantwortet nicht unbedingt die Garde bestimmen in die man kommt. Doch, auch weil ich mit Absynth sehr zufrieden bin, hier mal ein paar der Antworten die ich gegeben habe, und warum (allerdings nur noch die, an die ich mich erinnern kann^^) ''Welche Tageszeit bevorzugst du?: ''Hier bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, aber vermutlich habe ich Abenddämmerung genommen. Mittags ist es oft viel zu heiß und die Zeit vergeht zu schnell, und zur Morgendämmerung bin ich ja noch garnicht wach :P ''Du musst in den Wald. Was würdest du mitnehmen?: ''Ein Kissen! Schlafen ist toll, aber auf hartem Grund schläft es sich nicht sonderlich gut ^_-Zzz ''Was machst du in deiner Freizeit?: ''Ich besuche die Bibliothek von Alexandria:) Bücher riechen gut, und gerade alte Bücher verbreiten oft eine geborgene Athmosphäre. Außerdem wird einem bei so viel Lesestoff hoffentlich nicht langweilig. ''Du stehst Angesicht zu Angesicht einem BlackDog gegenüber. Was tust du?: ''Ich denke ich würde wegrennen. Auf ihn einreden wäre vermutlich klüger, aber unter Panik besonders klug zu handeln ist garnicht so leicht >_<; ''Welches Item enthält am meisten Maana?: ''Kaffeebohnen! Ohne Kaffee würde die Welt vorallem am Morgen nicht mehr funktionieren. Da kann es ja nicht sein, dass er wenig Maana enthält úo(O_O;)o ''In welche Garde würdest du am liebsten kommen?: ''Absynth (^°x°^)/ Intelligente Alchemisten, Leseratten und Ezarel. Klingt doch nach einer tollen Kombie :3 Warum Ceylon warum Oolong? Nein, ich habe mich nicht nach Sri Lanka benannt, eine Stadt die bis 1972 Ceylon hieß. Nicht nach der Programmiersprache. Auch nicht nach den US-Amerikanischen Orten in Georgia, Indiana, Minnesota, Ohio oder Pennsylvania. Nicht nach der Reihninsel in der Nähe von Germersheim und auch nicht nach dem Ort im ehemaligem preußischem Landkreis Oststernberg im heutigen Polen. Und selbstverständlich habe ich gerade auch nicht in der Wikipedia-Begriffserklärung zu Ceylon nachgeschaut. Mein Name rührt vom Ceylon-Tee her der im ehemaligen Ceylon (Sri Lanka) angebaut wurde. Zitat Wikipedia: ''"Ceylon-Teesorten zeichnen sich durch einen mittelkräftigen, herben, leicht malzigen,frischen und z. T. an Zitrusfrüchte erinnernden Geschmack aus" ''Kurz: Ceylon-Tee ist einfach lecker^w^ besonders mit Milch und Zucker. Außerdem mag ich den Namen von der Schreibweise her, finde es aber besser wenn das ''ey wie das Ey in hey ausgesprochen wird. Da mein ehemaliger Gefährte, ein Crowmero passend zu meinem Namen ''Chai ''hieß, also die Anfangsbuchstaben C und C waren, wollte ich auch meinen neuen Gefährten alliterationsmäßig benennen und natürlich musste es mit Tee zu tun haben, also ein Osstoplasm namens Oolong und später ein Draflayel namens Darjeeling. Nun da ich auch beim englischen Eldarya bin, und dort ein Corko hatte, habe ich dieses Camellia genannt, nach dem lateinischem Namen einer Teepflanze Camellia sinensis var. assamica, auch als Assam bekannt. Das darauf erworbene Beriflore hieß, nach der für Earl Grey äußerst wichtigen Citrusfrucht Bergamotte, und mein neuer Tintoffel der Tiefsee der im Englischen "Poulpatata from the Depths" heißt, nannte ich Pu-erh, nach einer sehr alten, teuren, chinesischen Teesorte. Kategorie:Benutzer